Mu Mystic (Sonata)
Overview The Mu Mystic is a captive Mu Adept of Arachnos Mystic faction in need of rescue. Four of them can be found on the Stop the Wailers from disrupting the ritual mission from Johnny Sonata. Once freed from his captors, he must be escorted and taken to one of the two obelisks. Three waves of Wailers will attack you on the way to the obelisk, along with another four silent waves once you reach the Mu Mystic's destination. As a Captive, he is uneffected by enemy damage, but loses his Mu Mystic ability to fly. Quotes During the Stop the Wailers from disrupting the ritual mission the four Mu Mystics can be found captured by Wailers. The following dialogues are different for each one. :Mu Mystic Captive 1: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "I will not die at the hands of you loathesome things!!" Wailer: "Sonata will never get it baaaaaaaack!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: " ! I cannot aid you, but you must succeed!" Wailer: "Dieeeeeee!" Wailer King: "We will stop yoooouuuuu!" Upon rescue: Mu Mystic: "I'm sorry, . My power is all but spent." If lost: Mu Mystic: " ! You are gone from my sight!" If refound: Mu Mystic: "Your skill is to be commended. Now let us get to the Obelisk." Upon reaching obelisk: Mu Mystic: "Now, to finish my part of this ritual!" :Mu Mystic Captive 2: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "You will soon find that capturing me was a poor choice." Wailer: "Sonata will faiiiiiiiil!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: "My foresight was correct!" Wailer: "Destrooooooooy!" Wailer King: "Yoooouuuuu wiiiiiiill dieeeeeee!" Upon rescue: Mu Mystic: "I have to concentrate purely upon the ritual. Lead me to the second obelisk, so that I can do what I must." If lost: Mu Mystic: " , I need you to lead me. I can't maintain focus much longer." If refound: Mu Mystic: "That was closer than I can spare the effort to consider." Mu Mystic: "Get me to that obelisk!" Upon reaching obelisk: Mu Mystic: "I must hold out for just a few more minutes..." :Mu Mystic Captive 3: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "Oppose me and you will perish at the hands of ." Wailer: "Nooooo! You will dieeee!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: "You wailers were fools to impede my way." Wailer: "Rend apaaaaaaart!" Wailer King: "We will stop yoooouuuuu!" Upon rescue: Mu Mystic: "I must reserve my power for the ritual. Lead me to the obelisk so that I may complete my part." If lost: Mu Mystic: " , I need you to guide me." If refound: Mu Mystic: "Temporary for me, fatal for those who sought to hinder the ritual." Upon reaching obelisk: Mu Mystic: "Now to add my powers to those of the others." :Mu Mystic Captive 4: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "I can't die now! I still haven't visited Jezebel Jones!" Wailer: "Deaaaath! Deaaaath!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: "Get me out of here!" Wailer: "Kiiiiiiiill!" Wailer King: "We will stop yoooouuuuu!" Upon rescue: Mu Mystic: "Thanks, man." Mu Mystic: "I know we're supposed to be all about abandonment of the flesh and that," Mu Mystic: "but I am not ready to abandon my flesh right now, if you know what I mean." If lost: Mu Mystic: " , where did you go?" Mu Mystic: "I always get lost in new towns." If refound: Mu Mystic: "If we get this finished soon, I can get done in time to catch some shows. Sweet!" Upon reaching obelisk: Mu Mystic: "All right, all right. Let's finish this." Information This Mu Mystic must conserve his power in order to complete a spell. For now, he is insensate to the outside world while he maintains his internal mental focus. Powers As a Captive focusing his powers for the ritual, he will have no powers, including Fly. category:Captives